The Return of Alshedo (Part 1)
See also: The Return of Alshedo (Part 1)/Info Alshedo returns! Plot *The gang was walking downtown for some tea at the the coffee shop, when a Vaxasuarian attacked the town. *(Danic): It's Humungousaur! *(Sem): How do you know so sure? I'm the only one around with that form. *(Xion): I don't know, I feel something is different with this one. *(Sem): Right. I'm going to find out what he exactly is. (transform) Manaflow! ''Seems like the upgrade the Florauna Captain gave me also gives me control over him! Sweet! *He flew up into the face of Humongousaur. *(Sem, in a voice that sound like Gwen in Hit 'Em Where They Live but more like A man): Ok, big guy, let's see if you really are me! *(Humongousaur): Ofcourse I am, fool! I have a DNAtrix symbol! *(Sem): Oh right. Then die, copy! ''Tur-bo! *He fired a blast of wind, but it didn't harm him! *(Humongousaur) It's wind, i'm a dinosaur. *He then fired a blast of energy, and that did harm him. He suddenly disappeared in a green flash. *(Sem): Looks like he de-transformed. *He flew to the place where he detransformed, and saw no one else then....Alshedo! *(Sem): You! *(Alshedo): Me. I finally escaped the realm of the DNAtrix when you got that upgrade. Now, I can activate the Ultimate DNAtrix form! *(Sem): The DNAtrix has an Ultimate form? *(Alshedo): No, I mean the best form! Ultimate Fusion! *(Sem): Who is Ultimate Fusion? *(Alshedo): A fusion of all the aliens in the universe, wearing armor more powerful then Diamondhead's skin. *(Sem): Hm. And you need me because? *(Alshedo): The bio-feedback of our DNAtrixes, when put in A special code, will unlock him. *(Sem): Why do villains want to give me new aliens all of the sudden? *(Alshedo): Silence and fight me! *They both go alien. *(Sem): Whirlwind! *(Alshedo): Ehh... Swampfire? *He fired fire at him, but it just vanished into Whirlwind, and Whirlwind fired it back. *(Sem): You can't hurt me, I'm an airhead! *(Alshedo): You just insulted yourself. *(Sem): Maybe I did. Maybe I did this! *He punched Swampfire, who crashes into A building. *(Sem): Dude, you used to be good at this. *(Alshedo): And I still am! (transforms into Chromastone) *He started to glow, and then he suddenly shoots A big laser at Sem, and the laser's color scheme takes over Sem's body and hurted him badly. *(Sem): Hey, what was that? *(Alshedo): A super attack. When I have enough energy, I can launch my main power into A mighty attack! *(Sem): Right. *(Alshedo): Silence. *He puts in the code he talked about before, and then fired A laser at Sem's DNAtrix symbol. They then suddenly came closer to each other, and then their DNAtrixes touch each other, end then they were blown away from each other. *(Alshedo): I did it! I unlocked Ultimate Fusion! *(Sem): Not if I use him first! *(Alshedo): You won't. *He covered the DNAtrix with purple rock. *(Sem): Huh? *(Alshedo): One of Chromastone's power. *He turned back, and activated the DNAtrix. When it was activated, it's hologram suddenly showed all the aliens Sem has, and Alshedo pressed it, and became one of the most powerful forms ever....... *''To be continued!'' ﻿ Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales